


When Two Worlds Collide

by ChunkBueller



Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkBueller/pseuds/ChunkBueller
Summary: Superheroes Liam and Zayn haven't seen each other in years. When Liam finally calls Zayn up, saving people isn't quite what he had in mind.





	

It was a dark and stormy night in New Gotham city. Zayn was zooming through the streets in his awesome metal Iron Suit. He saw the Empire State Building dead ahead and chose to go right through it. That's right, smash right through those walls. Nobody seemed to notice as the building toppled over.  
He was on his way to the Bat Cave. Batman had just put out the Booty- er- Bat Signal, and Zayn was ready to respond. He landed on the Statue of Liberty, right on the torch where he let out some laser beams for show, and grabbed a seagull right out of the air.  
"Buy my album on iTunes," he told it, and threw it with with all his strength into the stratosphere. It fell dead exactly 305 feet into the ocean. Sometimes Zayn forgets how strong that swanky metal arm is.  
"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" Zayn heard in his ear piece. Somehow Batman managed to hack into the Avengers communication system. He used it to fuck with them all the time. He once flew to the wrong country and killed an innocent man because of it. Old Batty thought that was hilarious.  
"YEAH I'M COMING," Zayn yelled back. Batman didn't have an earpiece himself so Zayn was talking to nobody.  
He popped the torch straight out of Lady Liberty's hands and pressed the secret button. The whole Atlantic Ocean parted so he could fly underneath it and enter the Bat Cave. He broke through the magical shield, killed the bodyguards, shot down the steel doors with his grenades, and overrode the voice recognition system. Batman liked to make him work.  
"There you are," Batman smirked. He was still in his full costume, but had a bath robe over it and a towel wrapped around his head.  
"It's been a while, Liam," Zayn refused to lift his mask.  
"Ever since you left the Justice League."  
"I just wanted to be a normal 22 year old. Then I found out Marvel pays better."  
"Can't argue with that one." Batman -or Liam- ripped the towel off of his head, getting into a fighting stance.  The towel landed on one of his expensive ass cars. "Wanna dance, pretty boy?!"  
"You haven't changed a bit, Batty!!!!!!" He yelled, wondering where Alfred was. He flew 60 feet into the ceiling, debris ruining the Gucci couches Louis Vuitton tables.  
"AAGGGGGGHHHH!!!! MY THINGS!!!!!!" Liam flew with his batmobile to meet Zayn on the roof.  
That was when Liam finally took off his bat costume. And Zayn stepped out of the Iron Man suit. He forgot to put on normal clothes underneath and was now standing only in his Deadpool underwear. Whoops.  
"What are we doing up here?" Liam questioned aggressively, not noticing that Zayn was almost naked. In fact, he was only in his own underwear too. They were red and there was a giant yellow S on the ass of them. Clark forgot them last time he came over.  
"Fighting, duh," Zayn pointed to their super suits. He charged at Liam much like a bull would charge a china shop. Liam had no idea what to do and didn't sidestep in time so they collided.  
"OUCH!!!!!" He screamed and lay down, thinking it was his time.  He was bruised and bloodied and looking into the light. "You got me good Zaynie."  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Zayn slapped him hard. He couldn't lose his best super friend now. He didn't respond, so the only thing he could think to do is lay a sloppy ol wet kiss on his super platonic bro pal.  
Instantly, they were making out hot and heavy. Right on top of Lady Liberty herself. All the people looking through binoculars reported an alien sighting.  
"Do you have condoms?" Zayn asked.  
"No."  
"Lube?"  
"Don't count on it."  
"REALLY!!" Zayn punched Liam hard. The blood splattered and remained suspended in the air, because of a little known fact, the Statue of Liberty is zero gravity.  
Zayn picked him up by the boxers and threw him through the statue, through the water, right onto his real fur blankets on his bed.  
"That's better," Liam said. His eye was swelling up and his lip was still bleeding. It only turned him on more.  
Zayn ripped off both of their boxers in a single pull with one hand. It was a special trick he learned that his super platonic bro pal Liam loved.  
"Do you have lube in here?" Zayn asked.  
"Yeah, hold on," Liam crossed the room to his life sized Superman statue that watched him in his sleep, and pulled out the bulge that doubled as a drawer.  
"How many do we need?  
"What, condoms?"  
"No, bottles of lube."  
"Oh, do you think 10 is enough?"  
"I'll bring 12 just in case." Liam closed the drawer and patted the bulge before joining Zayn back on his luxury satin cloth covered bed made from blue whale bones.  
When Liam turned around Zayn was spread wide and good. Liam loved the view and aimed a bottle of lube right at his hole, like a shotgun. "FIRE!!"  
Zayn screamed when it entered him. Liam was at the end of the bed, second bottle all lined up. He fired and Zayn screamed again. He loved it. It was time to get down to business.  
Liam took the rest of the bottles and dumped them all over Zayn. He looked like a slug.  
"YOU READY?!!!!" Zayn once again screamed.  
"YES!!!" Liam was so bruised his real skin tone wasn't visible. Just how Zayn liked it. He swiftly shoved his raging hard on into Zayn's slippery butt.  
"HOOO!!! HEEEE!!! AHHHH!!!" Liam screamed as he pumped like a Nerf gun.  
"WOOOWWEEEOOOOO!!!" Zayn screamed. It was so loud the people in Times Square could probably hear them.  
When Liam came, it was like paintballs straight into Zayn's ass. Zayn could feel it straight into his throat, making him ejaculate so hard his face turned red and the veins in his neck popped out.  
Liam sighed and collapse on him, leaving his limp dick inside. "Not our best."  
"Definitely not. Same time next week?"

Zayn woke up. His bed was completely soaked with cum. He had never had a wet dream so intense before. He was breathing heavily and still could feel every moment so vividly.  
"You okay, babe?" A voice said beside him.  
"Yeah, just a weird dream," he said without looking at her. "Go back to sleep, Gigi."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ chunkbueller.tumblr.com


End file.
